Just a Normal Hobbit
by Mlle Inklins
Summary: A Hobbit and his son discuss the tale of Frodo of the Nine Fingers. Short, sweet, and to the point. Please review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from LotR. The only characters I own here are Clara, Hans, and Hans' father.

**Author's Note:**  
_This popped into my head earlier this week, after reading a ton of other one-shot fics. It concerns mainly Frodo and the Ring, and brings out some of the more important points in the story, or at least, important in my opinion. It's short (although it could be shorter, lol) sweet, and a straight shot. Hope ya like it._

**  
Just a Normal Hobbit**

(o-O-o)

A middle aged Hobbit sat in the old tavern, drinking peacefully as his little boy came up to him and showed him his wooden eagle. The boy had been outside playing, and the hands that he flung out were soiled with dirt.

"I let Clara play with Tom," he said quickly, "And now I want to play with her horse."

"What did she say?" Asked his father gently.

"She on't let me," he huffed,as he wiped a strand oflight brown hair out of his face."But I let her play with Tom. She ought to let me play with her horse."

The father stared for a moment and then shook his head.

"Do you see that Hobbit o'er there? The one at the tall table, with the dark brown hair?"

The boy nodded. His father closed his eyes for a moment.

"Si' down, Hans. I'm going to tell you a story."

The little boy's eyes lit up and he sat down eagerly; he loved stories. He waited impatiently for his father to open his eyes again.

"You've heard of the 'Hobbit-With-Only-Nine-Fingers'? He used to 'ave ten, o' course, just like any rightful hobbit should. But that was b'fore darker times, and b'fore the _Ring_."

"The Ring!" said the boy gleefully. "I've heard of the Ring. All the boys in the village do, and they say that when a hobbit puts on the Ring, he disappears so as no one can find him!"

"Aye, don't talk abou' the Ring like that. It's dangerous, and it shouldn't 'ave never belong to a hobbit. The hobbit has nine fingers, remember? I' was the Ring as done it to him."

The boy gaped questioningly at his father, and was about to ask a question, but his father held up his hand.

"Wait, Hans, we're not there yet! Let me start at the beginning—at least, as much 's I know of it. His name was Frodo Baggins, and it was his uncle as gave 'im the Ring. Where he found it, no one knows, but I guess it's not important. Well, Frodo's uncle left righ' after givin' it away, and Frodo had the Ring for many years, without a trouble at all."

"You mean he had it here, in the Shire?"

Hans' father glanced at him sternly, but nodded silently.

"Well, after more than fifteen years, Gandalf, or the Grey Pilgrim, as they call 'im round here—came about and asked to see the Ring. Something about it troubled 'im, it seemed. And one o' the strangest things happened, for Gandalf threw the Ring in the fire, as if to melt it, and the Ring came out _unscathed_! Indeed, Frodo held it in his hand only a moment after, and it was all cool! 'This won't do,' said Gandalf, and even as he said that, writing glowed 'round the band, and that confirm'd it. The Ring was evil, 'e said, made by the evil Sauron, and needn't stay in the Shire. No, indeed, it couldn't stay, it must be taken to Moun' Doom and destroyed!"

"So Frodo took the Ring all the way to—_Mount Doom_?" asked Hans in awe.

"No, not yet! Slow down, youn' Hobbit. Gandalf sent Frodo off to Rivendell—you know, an elvish land—to bring the Ring to Lord Elron.' There, Elron' would decide who would bring it to the land of Mordor, and therefore Moun' Doom.

"But first Frodo had to ge' there. And it was a tricky road, a nasty road to say the leas'. For there was a'hunting him tall, dark strangers on black 'orses."

"And Frodo got to Rivendell, though? All on his own?" the little boy interrupted.

"No' quite," smiled his father. "As the story goes, it says that three other Hobbits from the Shire wen' with 'im—one of 'em, apparently, being Frodo's own gardener!"

The little boy laughed.

"Aye, don't laugh. His name was Samwise Gamgee, and 'e did many grea' things. I' fact, he's one o' the chief characters! Frodo couldn't have gotten very far without Sam."

The little boy stopped, and stared solemnly at his father, deep into his eyes.

"Anyway, Them strangers were awful—came to the Shire an' all, righ' after Frodo had left, looking for a 'Baggins'. But of course 'Baggins' was not in the Shire, and so they found 'im an' followed 'im to Rivendell."

"Why did they follow him?" Hans interrupted again.

"Why?" repeated his father. "Because they wanted the Ring, o' course! They wanted it as to han' it o'er to the Dark Lord! Because once the Dark Lord had it, he would rise ag'in, see? And we'd all be lost—the Shire wouldn't be 'ere now if the riders got the Ring! And they came very close to takin' it, they did. Stabbed Frodo in the shoulder, and still 'e wouldn't let 'em have it!"

"So he did make it to Rivendell, then?"

"_They_ made it to Rivendell," His father reminded him.

"Ah, the Hobbits and the hobbit gardener," nodded Hans. His father frowned, but he knew Hans meant no offense.

"Righ'."

"And once they were at Rivendell?"

"Lord Elron' held a Council. Now the Ring—it has a dangerous influence, and it plays tricks with your head. Nay, plays with your ambitions, they say. Not nice; not to be trust'd. When the Ring was placed in fron' o' the Council, it was not long b'fore the whole assembly was in a riot—Men, Elves, and Dwarves—all bickerin' and arguin' o'er what was goin' to 'appen to the Ring. And it was then that Frodo knew 'e had to take it. The Ring didn't effect 'im like it did the others. Whether 'e had a purer heart, or a smarter wit, I don't know, but he could deal with it bett'r than anyone else. And so he stood up 'n said, 'I will take the Ring,' and that was that. Lord Elron' sent eight other companions to go with 'im, and called them 'the Fellowship of the Ring.'

"Who were the companions?" asked Hans eagerly. His father smiled at the boy's excitement and recited the list.

"The Hobbits, two Men, an Elf, a Dwarf, and ol' Gandalf. And they were the most loyal-ist group you e'er did see. One o' the men, even, was an heir to the throne of Gondor—now I hardly know a thing about that place, e'cept that they say it's one o' the grandest kingdoms of all Middle Earth. So how lucky are we that it's a friend of the Shire! But—I'm a gettin' off track—"

Hans looked at his father in awe. This may very well be the best story he had ever heard. "Keep going!"

"Yes. The most curious thing, though, was Elron' lettin' those Hobbits go with Frodo. Hobbits are quite small in the outside world, e'eryone knows that. Frodo was only goin' because 'e was the only one willin' to take the Ring. And so a' first, Elron' didn't want to send the Hobbits—what good could they do, in a world so much bigger then 'em? But they put up such a fit as to go that Elron' ad no choice. We Hobbits are steadfast in our decisions," Hans' father nodded, a glint of pride in his eye, "An' not e'en a great Elf Lord could stop us when we've made up our minds. Or so that was what happened.

"So the Fellowship nine started on their quest. First under the shadow of the Misty Mountains, than down into 'em, into Moria. It was there that the Grey Pilgrim fell, and the company eight traveled to anoth'r elvish land—a kingdom in the _trees_, they say—and then on and on, ever onward. Oh, the sights they must 'ave seen! But they could nev'r stop for long; some devilry was always followin' 'em. And devilry was with 'em, too, with the Ring. Slowly, it worked its tricks into the minds o' the Fellowship. The clos'r they'd be gettin' to Mount Doom, the more power the Ring 'ad o'er 'em. Arguments and mistrust broke out where usually they wouldn't 'ave, and Frodo began to fear for the quest.

"Then, one day, _orcs_ of the Dark Lord—now I've never seen one, but they're hideous, mutilated creatures, as the story goes, and always wicked—caugh' up to the group, and the Fellowship suddenly foun' 'emselves engaged in war. It was then that Frodo foun' his chance, an' what 'e did changed the whole quest. He left."

"What?" said Hans quickly, for the information had caught him by surprise. His father nodded slowly.

"It was the on'y way. You migh' not understan,' Hans, and I'm not sure if I m'self completely understan' it. But just imagine all the Fellowship at the brink of Moun' Doom—all in an uproar because each one o' 'em wanted the Ring! Why, they'd never get it up the mountain! And so Frodo 'ad to leave.

"Now comes Sam. Yes—the gardener. Don't laugh, now. Didn't I say that Hobbits were steadfast in their decisions? Well, just like the Hobbits were at Rivendell, so was Samwise with Frodo. He found 'im, tracked 'im down righ' as Frodo was tryin' to escape, and Frodo couldn't shake 'im off. And so in the en', Frodo 'ad to take Sam with 'im to Mordor, too. Ah, not laughing. That's good."

Hans nodded, staring at the wooden table in front of him, with all its knots and bends and twists in its pattern. "What happened to the rest of the Fellowship?"

"Ah, well, they went their own ways. They figur'd they knew what Frodo was up to, and they didn't follow 'im. Remember I said Gandalf fell 'n Moria? He came back—how he did I've no clue—and went on fightin' as if nothin' had happened! As did the remainin' members o' the Fellowship. 'Cept I do believe one o' 'em perished even b'fore Frodo left—the other Man—defendin' the Hobbits, even, but that part's ne'er been made too clear. Anyway, they knew they could help poor Frodo no more, and so they fought 'n the war—clearin' out Sauron's land, hopin' to give Frodo and Sam a clear passage—it was all they could do.

"Meanwhile, a strange creature 'ad been followin' Frodo and Sam as they got clos'r and clos'r to Mordor. His name was Gollum, and 'e 'ad a very peculiar liking to the Ring. Or so they say. 'E was, in times (very long ago), a Hobbit 'imself, but somethin' had changed him horribly—a sad, pathetic, wretched thing was all that was left o' 'im now. And yet, 'e was some good still, B'cause 'e knew the way to Mordor. Yes, the whole way!"

"And they let him lead them?" Hans asked through furrowed brows.

"Yes. Well mos'ly Frodo. Sam wasn't too keen on it."

"But—if this…Gollum wanted the Ring—wasn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. But they let 'im show 'em the way anyway. They made Gollum promise to stay true, see."

"I bet he didn't."

"No. 'E was a tricksy, nasty fellow, no matter what you did to 'im. 'E didn't keep his word." Hans' father sighed. "'E led 'em straight into a trap. And that could 'ave been the end—"

"What was the trap?" Hans asked eagerly, unaware that he had so rudely interrupted.

"You may not b'lieve this…but some say it was a giant _spider. _An' it captured Frodo like a fly, but Sam saved 'im. It would 'ave killed Frodo, and Gollum would 'ave gotten the Ring, and the quest forsaken, if not for Samwise Gamgee."

Hans smiled. "I'm glad he went," he said softly.

"Aye, me too. Me too."

"What happened next?"

"Well, they lost Gollum. Or 'e wandered off, as is more likely. 'E knew 'e couldn't go back to the Hobbits, as 'e had just tried to kill 'em. And Frodo and Sam were gettin' very close to Moun' Doom now, so their thoughts were not with 'im.

"But as they got clos'r (remember I told you this b'fore), the Ring's power grew steadily o'er Frodo, like it would 'ave to anyone else. It was such a burden, you see. Without Sam, Frodo would not 'ave been able to make it up the mountain—he was so weak, and the Ring was so heavy! But Sam was there, and Frodo was ne'er about to give in, and they did make it up the mountain.

"And so there they were, inside Moun' Doom Itself, at the very end of their quest. All Frodo 'ad to do was drop the Ring into the fire, and it would be all o'er; but 'e couldn't do it. Now that he was there, he said, he didn't feel like destroyin' it after all."

"What!" Cried Hans. "After all that?"

"Now listen. In his heart, Hans, I'm sure he would 'ave gotten rid of it in a heartbeat—but the Ring had finally been to much for 'im. It 'ad taken o'er. "

Hans nodded solemnly. "But, I know that the Ring was destroyed…"

"O' course it was!" Hans' father laughed. "This whole story would 'ave been pointless if the Ring hadn't been destroyed!"

Hans' eyes flickered with something alike to hope. "Well then?" He asked, waiting.

"Frodo put on the Ring. But Gollum was still followin' 'em, as it turned out. And 'e was angry for revenge. The Hobbits weren't supposed to 'ave escaped! An' so he knocked out Sam from behind (coward), an' felt around for poor Frodo, and bit the Ring off, Frodo's finger still in it. An' Gollum just so pleas'd with his skill that he frolicked around happily, clutchin' the Ring…and he backed up, not lookin' where he was agoin'…and fell right o'er the edge, into the fire."

"Just like that?"

"Jus' like that. The Ring was destroyed, and the whole land of Mordor began to collapse! Frodo and Sam would 'ave perished righ' then 'n there, in that sunken land, if not for the eagles that rescued 'em. Some say Gandalf sent 'em to find Frodo and Sam, but I don't know.

"An' well," Han's father let out a deep sigh. "That's the story. Some people didn't believe it, but I do—the Hobbits have more proof than not."

"Of course it's true." Said Hans, nodding firmly. "An' I believe it."

"I knew you would." Said his father proudly. "Ah—but wait, there's one last part to the tale. Do you remember the Scourging? No, probably not. You were too youn'. Well, when Frodo and the other Hobbits came back from their grea' adventure, they found that evil had come even into their homeland—into the Shire. But they were experienced now, and they knew how to handle a situation like this, they said. An' they did.

"An' so Frodo and the others where home again. But they weren't the same, and they wouldn't never be. Frodo was aching all o'er, and tired, but he put his spirits high and tried to enjoy the land 'e had defend'd. And he was much comforted, and more like himself, now that 'e no longer had the Ring. And good riddance, too…"

There was a silence as the story telling came to an end. Hans looked thoughtful for a moment. "Father, isn't it…isn't it almost like the Ring destroyed itself?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hans' father, raising an eyebrow and a bit surprised.

"Well, everyone wanted it, and Gollum wanted it…And that was the charm of the Ring, was it not? And because Gollum wanted it, he fell…and the Ring fell…"

"Now I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'll agree with you on one thing: evil itself seemed to 'ave destroy'd the Ring, in the end."

Hans nodded, and the two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Frodo must be the greatest Hobbit King ever."

"What's that?" asked his father, slightly amused. "A _Hobbit King_, you say? Why, there's no such thing as a _Hobbit King_!"

"Well, then, what did the Shire do? For Frodo, I mean."

"Do?"

"Yes. Did they give him lots of gold, or did they build him a splendid Hobbit-hole, or what?"

"Why, they did nothin'," Said Han's father, taken aback. "The other Hobbits were given good offices in the politics of the country, because they were ambitious an' good leaders…but Frodo ne'er really wanted anythin'. He just came back and, well, that's it. 'E kept to 'imself."

"But did they give him a parade, or a party, at least?"

"No! Son, what's this about?"

"Why, Frodo saved the world!" cried Hans, louder than he meant to. "Shouldn't they 'ave done _something_? The leas' they could of done was thanked 'im!"

Hans' father sighed deeply. "I know. But 'e never said 'e wanted anything."

Hans was breathing hard. The injustice! "That won't do, Father." He said simply.

And then little Hans got down from his chair, and went over to the Hobbit by standing by the tall table. Hans pressed his little wooden eagle into Frodo's maimed hand, and then, without saying a word, hugged Frodo around the knees.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Then he stood back, and watched as Frodo passed on, holding the eagle tightly in his four fingers.

(o-O-o)

_**  
A/N: **_

_Well, how's that? I hope I got the main point across. There's a lot of parallels in there, but I think I'll let you find them. ;D I also put in phrases from the movie in a completely different way, such as '_For Frodo_,' when Hans is talking to his father. Um, corny, you say! Yesh, probably. ;D Lol.  
__If I didn't go into detail about something (such as never mentioning Merry and Pippin's names, or Boromir's) It's because it didn't add to the plot at all, and would just have made the father Hobbit a very terrible rambler. But then again, I'm one too. Like, I'm doing it right now._

_Hem. (clears throat)  
__  
__So...about reviews...you don't have to leave any. _

_No, wait, I totally lied._

_I live off of reviews. More reviews, more fics! nods So press that 'Submit Review-Go' button, and leave me a little something to come back to! For instance, maybe the weather's bad, or you just dropped your tuna sandwitch in this massive pile of..._

_No, actually, it'd probably be good to stay on topic, too. Review the story. Not your lives. _

_Oh, and I shall be soo grateful! (hugs) You reviewers out there...you rock:D (cheers)_

**-Taylor-**


End file.
